Valentine's Day Once Again
by Miranda Hanes
Summary: Valentine's day is back at Monster High but, this year the mansters and ghouls aren't doing an extravagant party for their beloved birthday girl. When an unexpected heartthrob vamp comes back into a werewolf's life. Will it end smoothly?
1. Chapter 1

They were absolutely in love and Valentine's Day was just around the corner, Clawd wrapped his arm around his ghoul as they watched 'Nightmare on Normie Street '. Draculaura chocked the pillow once a normie appeared on the screen, with that Clawd squeezed her even closer. Two hours later the movie finally ended, Draculaura had fallen asleep on Clawd's side considering she is too short to reach his shoulder. He stared down at her, took his right paw and combed through her long black and pink flowing hair…...when suddenly, the front door flew open startling the sleeping vamp. Her eyes popped open and she jumped up in surprise when she saw Romulus and Clawdeen walk into the living room, where they were. Romulus had his hand around Clawdeen's waist while she had her purple studded purse dangling at her side.

"Sorry, we didn't know ya'll were going to be here," Clawdeen said pushing Romulus' hand off her body.

"It's okay I was about to leave anyway," said Draculaura as she fixed her frilly pink t-shirt and picking up her sparkly bow shaped purse from the small coffee table. Clawd too got up and told Romulus "night" then went up stairs to his room.

The next day at school, the whole halls were decorated with pink, hearts, bows, and arrows. The ghouls, Draculaura, Frankie, Clawdeen, Cleo, Ghoulia, Lagoona and Abbey were chatting about Valentine's Day, which was Draculaura's One thousand six hundred and first birthday.

"Are you having party again?"Abbey asked in her rough Siberian like accent.

"Of course not, my daddy said I can only have one on special birthdays,"Draculaura replied as she took her Mad Science book out of her locker.

"What about the Valentine's dance?"Cleo cried as she gave one of her mummy poses. "We didn't have it last year because of Draculaura's sixteen hundredth party and since she won't be having a party this year we can have it!"

In Mad Science class, Draculaura sat next to Cleo, all through the lesson the two talked about what they would do and wear for the Valentine's dance that is if they had one to go. Therefore, after second period once she and the ghouls were out of class they went straight to Bloodgood's office. Once they stepped into the office the saw Heath sitting inside waiting for Bloodgood to call him in.

"So, what are we going to say ghouls," Frankie whispered.

"Ugh…uh (translation: "We should just ask for what we want,") Ghoulia moaned in reply. In the next hour, Heath had gone in and out. While walking out as he gave Abbey one of his goofy grins getting a smile across her face. Headmistress Bloodgood called the ghouls in, they all walked in and Cleo, Draculaura and Frankie took a seat at her desk while the other four of them stood behind.

"Now ghouls, what can I do for you," their headmistress asked while she placed her head on her desk to give her neck a break.

"Well, Bloodgood we would like to have the Valentine's dance this year," Frankie answered.

"I won't be having a party this year," continued Draculaura.

"We'll provide everything… music, decorations and a place for the party," Clawdeen and Lagoona chimed in.

"If you could handle everything then I give you permission," Headless Headmistress Bloodgood approved.


	2. Chapter 2

At lunch in the creepeteria Frankie and Lagoona decorated posters and signs for the dance while Cleo and her boyfriend Deuce sat and ate their lunches supervising, Draculaura was getting her lunch from coming out of the catacombs to ask Operetta about using down there for the dance.

"Anyone seen Clawdeen,"Frankie asked once everyone was at the table.

"No I have not seen her," Abbey replied.

"Me either,"Draculaura said with a spork full of salad greens.

A few minutes later Ghoulia had spotted Clawdeen walk over with Cupid and no, I'm not talking about the Cupid that works with normies I'm talking about his daughter, C.A. Cupid.

"Hey ghouls, long time no see," she cried skipping towards them giving them a big hug.

"Clawdeen, you got Cupid," Cleo said while she was released from the hug.

"Yeah, who else knows how to throw a good Valentine's party than the god of love's daughter," Clawdeen explained putting her hand on her hip.

Ghoulia picked up the clipboard and scrolled down checking the requirements.

"Uhhh… (translation: "Decorations,"),"she groaned.

"Check, were just about done," Lagoona replied holding up a banner.

"Eghhh… (translation: "Music,") just as she had moaned it Holt jumped up on the table and yelled,

"Did somebody say MUSIC!"

**Hey guys and ghouls, sorry if the chapter is so short I promise the next one will be longer. :(**

**Frankie: Monster High does not belong to Miranda Hanes.**

**Jackson: She only owns the plot. (Music starts playing.)**

**Holt: COME ON FRANKIE-FINE, LET'S GO!**

**Frankie: Later.**

**Me: What about me? :(**

**Holt: Oh fine.**

**Me: Yay! Bye guys.**


End file.
